1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing snack chips, in particular snack chips comprising potato.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of potato-based snack chips are commercially available. These snack chips are manufactured by a process in which a potato-containing food material, typically in the form of extruded pellets, is subjected to high temperature and pressure in a mould to form a compressed cooked chip. Although some of these products exhibit acceptable taste and texture for the consumer, they tend to have a high acrylamide content, for example more than 2000 ppb. Acrylamide is believed to be a potential carcinogen. It has been known since 2002 that acrylamide may be present in some cooked foods, such as potato products. There is a generally recognized need in the snack food industry to minimize the acrylamide content in snack foods.